paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy/Quotes
Masking Up * "Player one ready..." * "Press start, player two..." * "Time to rock this place." * "Let's do this." * "Let's rock." * "Alright, let's go." '' * ''"Okay, watch this." * "Press play on tape." * "Ready to begin?" * "This will be fun..." Calling Crewmates * "Hey, (heister name,) follow me!" * "Hey, (heister name,) come on, follow me!" * "Hey, (heister name,) come on!" * "(Heister name,) follow me!" * "(Heister name,) follow me, now!" Civilians *''"Wanna survive and thrive? Then stay down!"'' *''"You've only got one life in this game, so stay down!"'' *''"Drop to the floor!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Feeling nervous? Count sheep, and stay down!"'' *''"Kiss the floor!"'' *''"I couldn't care less about you, but if you stay down, you'll be fine."'' *''"Please put all your appliances in flight mode. And stay down!"'' *''"Please put all your applications in flight mode. And stay down!"'' *''"Just stay quiet and let me do my job. Then you will live through this."'' *''"Down!"'' *''"Down, get down!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Stay!"'' *''"And don't move!"'' *''"...And stay put!"'' *''"Just stay down!"'' *''"Just keep your head down!"'' *''"I could just play turkeyshit with you, but if you behave, there'll be no need."'' *''"Down, stay down!"'' *''"Just stay down, and you'll be okay."'' *''"Let's play a game; who can hold their breath the longest."'' *''"That's right; behave, stay down. Make me proud of you."'' *''"Just stay down and stay quiet!"'' *''"Stay down or it's game over for you."'' *''"No phones! No funny stuff!"'' *''"Just one rule here: If you move, you die."'' *''"If you try anything, I'll start shooting."'' *''Behave and stay quiet, and we'll get along just fine."'' *''Stay still. Don't do anything you'll regret, now."'' *''"Just stay down."'' *''"No phoning, no texting, no talking, no kissing."'' *''"I'm the boss here, and you do what I say."'' Dominating * "Stick 'em up." * "Hands up." * "Put your hands up." * "Put 'em up." * "Hands up, now." * "Hands where I can see 'em." * "Just put your hands up." * "Drop your weapon." * "Drop your gun." * "Weapon down!" * "Hands up, right now!" * "Up, now!" * "Kneel to the boss." * "Now, kneel." * "Down on your knees." * "On the floor." * "Kneel!" * "Put your handcuffs on." * "Now cuff yourself." * "Handcuff yourself." * "Cuffs on!" * "Cuff yourself!" Completing a Heist * "Pure skill, pure class." * "This was perfect. Too bad no one saw it." * "Star team! Star team!" * "We're awesome, team. Awesome!" * "Ha! It's payday, guys!" * "Good game, guys, good game!" * "We just proved we can do anything we want." * "Ghost gang does it again." * "We showed them how it's done." * "Ha ha! Stealth bonus points!" Stealth Spotting a Camera * "Watch out, a camera." * "Watch the camera." * "A camera." * "Watch it, there's a camera there." * "Camera." * "Stay off the camera." * "There's a camera there." * "CCTV." Spotting a Guard * "There's a guard." * "Guard." * "Look out, there's a guard there." * "Hey, a guard." * "A guard!" * "Watch out for the guard." * "There's a guard there." * "Watch the guard." Pager Responses *''"Hey control, I was just upset because the batteries in my handheld died, and I forgot to buy some."'' *''"Hey control, how many Nintendo consoles do you own? I own all of them; I'm a collector."'' *''"Hey control, sorry, I'm just a little tired. I was up all night playing a heisting game."'' *''"Hey control, you know that you calling me all the time like this is kinda creepy. I wish you'd stop."'' *''"All quiet here, control. All very, very quiet."'' *''"It's okay control, just a cat. Cute little guy."'' *''"Uh, yeah. We've gotta stop meeting like this... It's not dignified."'' *''"Hey, control. Wish upon a star. What do you want? I want to go home!"'' *''"If you could have any superpower, what would it be? Mine would be to speed time up."'' *''"Hey, control. I don't feel safe here. I think we should issue rocket launchers, and chainsaws, or something."'' *''"Hey, control. I'm just a little tired. When is payday, anyway?"'' *''"Everything's cool here, control. Absolutely nothing going on. Yup."'' *''"I'm getting a funny feeling. But maybe it's just video game withdrawal symptoms."'' *''"Hey, control. Keep the coffee warm, will ya? Just a reminder."'' *''"Hey, control. Wanna meet up later, and have a brew, and play some video games?"'' *''"Hey, control. My spider senses were tingling. But then... Nothing happened. I think they're broken."'' *''"Hey, control. No, I just found a quarter!"'' *''"Nope, no problem. Nothing's happening over here."'' *''"Hey, control. Just checking the equipment. One, two three... One, two, three... okay."'' *''"Hey, what's going on with the weather this week? It's like... I mean, come on."'' *''"It's night, and uh... My watch begins, and like... There's no lands, and it's my death. Alright? Don't fuck with me."'' *''"Hey. Let's play riddles. What's quiet, boring, and completely pointless?"'' *''"Why am I even standing here? We could just have a drone with a camera do it instead."'' *''"Oh, uh, hey, control. I didn't realize this was on. Uh.... How much of that did you hear? I'm kinda embarrassed now."'' *''"Hey, control. Just checking your response time. That's great, stay sharp."'' *''"All's good here. Coast is clear. I mean, all is clear."'' *''"Hey, control. I just had chewing gum stuck to my shoe, and I went to take it off, and uh... It's a long story."'' * "Knock knock. It's Yuri...You're in for some bad jokes!" *''"It's nothing, control. I was just trying to mod my radio to stream some podcasts, um...never mind."'' *''"No, I wasn't sleeping! Honest. Really."'' *''"Hey control, I have a feeling that something very important is happening at your house. Maybe you should go there."'' Assault Wave Inbound *''"Be careful, now."'' *''"Watch out, they're coming!"'' Special Enemies Bulldozers * "It's a dozer!" * "Oh, shit, it's a dozer!" * "Ah, crap, a dozer!" * "Dozer!" * "Shit, a dozer!" Killing Bulldozers * "Dozer down, 10 points!" * "Bulldozer down, 12 points!" * "Dozer down, 7 points!" * "Fraked the dozer." * "Nailed the bulldozer." Shields * "Look out for the shield!" * "It's a shield!" * "Shield!" Killing Shields * "Shield down, 5 points!" * "Shield down, 6 points!" * "Shield down, that's 5 points!" * "I fraked the shield!" * "The shield is down." Tasers * "Shit, it's electro!" * "Electric man in the house!" * "It's a taser, look out!" Killing Tasers * "I killed electro." * "Taser down, 5 points." * "Taser down, 7 points." * "I fraked the taser." * I've shot electro. * "Bye, bye electro." Cloakers * "It's a ninja cop!" * "It's a cloaker!" * "Cloaker!" * "Look out for the cloaker!" Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker down, 7 points!" * "Cloaker down, that's 10 points!" * "I got the cloaker!" * "Downed a cloaker; 10 points." * "I fraked the cloaker!" * "Dropped a cloaker." Snipers * "Look out for the sniper!" * "Sniper!" * "Shit, a sniper!" Killing Snipers * "Sniper down, 5 points!" * "Sniper down!" * "I killed a sniper, 3 points!" * "Sniper down, 2 points!" * "Sniped the sniper." Medics * "It's a medic!" * "It's a healer!" * "Look out for the medic!" * "Medic!" * "They've got a medicine man!" Killing Medics * "Medic down, 5 points." * "I killed a medic; 5 points for me." * "Medic down, 6 points!" * "Bye bye, medic!" * "I fracked the medic!" SWAT Van Turret * "Turret." * "Shit! Turret." * "It's a turret." Captain Winters * "Shit! It's a captain!" * "Watch the captain!" * "Captain!" * "It's the captain!" Using Inspire Skill * "Move!" * "Let's go, faster!" * "Faster, run!" * "Move it, come on!" * "Run!" * "Faster!" * "Come on." * "Come on, let's go." * "Come on, move." * "Move, move!" * "Run, dammit!" * "Can't sleep on us now. Get up." * "Stand up and fight." * "Come on, get up!" * "Get back up!" * "On your feet!" * "Come on, get back up!" Deployables Medic Bag * "I placed a medic bag here." * "Medic bag here." * "Dropped a medic bag here." * "I've got a medic bag here." First Aid Kit * "I placed a first aid kit." * "Placed a first aid kit here." * "First aid kit here." Ammo Bag * "I dropped an ammo bag here." * "Ammo bag right here." Body Bag Case Throwables * "This'll make some noise." * "Okay, let's dance." * "Let's do something loud." * "Let's make a mess." * "Grenade!" * "Cover your ears." Tear Gas * "Watch out, tear gas!" * "Watch out, they're using tear gas!" Smoke Grenade * "Smoke bomb!" * "Smoke bomb! The sneaky bastards are using smoke, wait 'till it clears." Directions Health and Bleed-out Low Health * "Ah! They got me. Anyone got a medic bag?" * "Agh! Can you get me a damn medic bag today?" * "Ah! They got me. I'm hurt. Anyone got a medic bag?" * "They got me good! Anyone got a medic bag?" * "Ah! They got me. I need a healing potion." * "Bastards got me. Anyone got a medic bag?" * "Ah! They got me. I'm hurt. I need a medic bag." * "They got me. Get me a medic bag." Asking for Help (During Bleed-out) * "I'm not faking this, you know!" * "I'm bleeding, you gotta help me!" * "I'm bleeding!" * "Come on! I'm in bad shape here!" * "Hey, come on! I'm in bad shape here!" * "Houston! I've got a problem!" (Only plays if calling Houston; followed by previous lines.) Low Ammunition * "I'm nearly out of ammo. Can you get me some?" * "I'm almost out of ammo. Yo, any ammo bags out there?" * "I'm low on ammo. You got any?" * "I'm almost out of ammo. Anyone got an ammo bag?" Objectives Drill/Saw/Hack Stopped * "Oh, no! The drill is jammed! We need to get it fixed! Keycards * "I got the keycard, guys." Unbagged Loot * "Let's clear this space out." * "Alright, let's get rich." AI-Controlled Only Assault * "Invincible team!" * "Go for high score, I'm counting!" * "I love the smell of gunpowder in the morning!" * "Come on, let's fight!" * "Come on, shred 'em!" * "Watch the flank!" * "Hit them hard!" * "Drop a nuke on 'em!" * "Keep your heads down!" Acknowledging Player Command * "On my way!" * "Be right there!" * "You got it!" * "Coming!" * "I'll be there in a sec!" * "I'm coming, hang tight!" Reviving Crew Member * "They really hurt you, my friend." * "Don't die, you hear?" * "You're having a near death experience!" * "What is this, The Walking Dead?" * "They really fraked you, my friend." Map-specific quotes First World Bank Going Loud Speech (AI-Controlled Only) *''"Listen up! This is a robbery, but we don't wanna hurt you. We're here for the bank's money, not yours. Your money is insured by the Man, so you won't lose a dime. Think of your families. No use risking your life. Don't be a hero, be smart. We're just gonna wrap this up and we'll be outta here, and you can get on with your lives."'' Looking For/Finding Bank Manager Looting Vault Aftershock/Hotline Miami/Any Bank Heist * "Something stinks here." * "Ugh... What's that smell?" Shadow raid * "One." * "One bag." * "That's one." Beneath the Mountain * "Murloc-... I mean, Murkies, everywhere." * "There's a ton of Murkies here." * "All right, I'm on it." * "I've got it." * "Yeah, we're on it." * "Hell yeah, we're in." * "And, we're in." * "Whoa, hell yeah!" * "That was amazing!" * "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" * "Next?" * "What's next?" Birth of Sky * "I'm flying!" * "Skydive!" Counterfeit GO Bank Undercover After Alex Grabs Sturr's Limo If Sturr's Limo Falls in the Stairwell * "Ah, crap, it's stuck." Striking Taxman (To Push Him Toward the Chair) * "Sit. Down." Striking Taxman (To Torture Him for the Passwords) * "Time to talk." * "Talk!" * "You better talk if you know what's good for you." * "Come on, spill the beans!" * "Talk now!" * "Come on, talk!" * "Don't be an idiot; talk." Boiling Point Jumping out of the Plane * "Oh no... Oh shit." * "Crap...." * "Oh shit." Looking for the Test Subjects Scanning Test Subjects X-Ray Scan Finished Prison Nightmare Securing Bags of Necro-Cloaker Gold * "One." * "One bag." * "That's one." Safehouse Idle *''"I need to practice more at the kill house."'' *''"Some of these guys are really old-school."'' *''"Probably need to get more heart there."'' Talking to any Heister Tier 1 *''"My favorite website? The FBI. Uh, not the public one. of course."'' *''"Running cables in this house is a nightmare."'' *''"I need to get this place sorted."'' *''"I just really moved in here."'' *''"I need some more computers here."'' Tier 2 *''"Never been to Japan, but I should go sometime. My parents are from there."'' *''"I used to dislike guns. Now I collect them."'' *''"Wanna order a pizza? I hacked the site so that we can get it for free."'' *''"Robbing banks, getting a payday... It's like a big game. I like it."'' *''"We won't need central heating here once i get my rig set up."'' Tier 3 *''"If you wanna chill and play some games later, just let me know."'' *''"Don't. Touch. My computer. Okay?"'' *''"I got some great equipment here. I can do anything with this."'' *''"Never interrupt me while I'm playing. Just a warning."'' *''"This crew can steal anything we want, and I can hack anything I want. Watch me."'' Talking to Specific Heisters *to Dallas; "Locke is a creepy, scheming bastard, but I'm still glad I ended up with you guys." (only works at Tier 1) *to Bonnie; "I'm not into pay-to-win games, but your gambling... I mean, it's just pay-to-lose." *to Sokol; "I love ice hockey. I can't believe you used to be a pro player." *to Jimmy; "There's something weird about you that I haven't figured out yet." *to Sangres; "Wanna grab some beers later? I bet you have some stories to tell." *to Sydney; "I just wanted to say, I really love your art. Have you ever thought of switching to digital? I can help you with that. Or.... Anything. Like... At all." Category:Quotes